Barbarella
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Todos nós somos escravos de algo e com eles, não seria diferente :: RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. Karin X Suigetsu . Hetero e número da Fanart 15 .” REPOSTADA.


Os dedos brancos dele passeavam por sobre o marrom da moldura do porta-retrato

RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. KARIN x SUIGETSU. (HETERO) e Fanart nº 15.

"_**Barbarella¹"**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**"O homem é o lobo do homem"**_

_**- Thomas Hobbes-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Os dedos brancos dele passeavam por sobre o marrom da moldura dos porta-retratos. Dentre todas as fotos, a única que era enfocada por ele era a de ambos. Os enfeites dourados destacavam a beleza da peça, mas nada lhe chamava mais a atenção do que os cabelos vermelhos dela. O vidro que protegia a imagem o impedia que ele a tocasse e deixasse duas digitais por sobre a foto, no entanto, esse vidro não impedia que suas mãos percorressem o corpo que se encontrava deitado em meio aos seus lençóis.

Suigetsu sempre repetia o mesmo ritual. Depois de passar a noite com a mulher de cabelos ruivos, ele sempre acordava ainda em meio a madrugada e se sentava na poltrona de sua sala e dali, se colocava a admirar o retrato em que ambos apareciam juntos.

Não era uma foto onde eles apareciam abraçados e nem ao menos de mãos dadas. Era a foto de amizade deles. Afinal, era apenas isso que eles tinham para mostrar aos outros.

Mesmo que aos trancos e barrancos. Ele não escondia o que sentia por ela, mesmo que ela não o correspondesse da mesma forma. O que fazia Suigestu suportar as atitudes e o falso título de amizade que somente ela sustentava, era o fato de ele a amar.

O jovem de cabelos azulados se odiava por tal sentimento e quando o perguntavam sobre seus relacionamentos, nunca respondia sobre eles totalmente. Para ele, a desculpa esfarrapada de não ter tempo ou não querer se envolver já estava mais que manjada, no entanto, ainda funcionava em certas ocasiões. Não em todas, obviamente.

È claro que ele não se guardava apenas para a ruiva, até porque ela nunca se guardara para ele. Karin não era do tipo que se guardava apenas para um homem em noites de amor. Karin adorava noites de sexo. E Suigetsu também.

A diferença estava em como eles se sentiam. Karin não era uma freqüentadora assídua de sua casa e nem sempre era ela quem o visitara, muitas das vezes, ela o ligava e em poucos minutos a porta da ruiva se abria com a curiosa figura do rapaz de cabelos exóticos.

Eram nessas poucas ocasiões que ele se sentia pleno. Ele não entendia como e nem porque se sujeitava aquela situação. Bem, não entendia pelo menos até sentir-se sobre ela. De tudo aquilo que lhe chamava atenção nela, o sexo era o que mais o prendia.

Suigetsu não se sentia da mesma forma ao transar com outras mulheres. Não se sentia com a mesma satisfação ao ouvir os gemidos que provocava noutras. Ele somente delirava quando sentia a voz dela tornar-se rouca e desejosa.

Voz que não lhe abandonava a mente enquanto se afundava no corpo de outra mulher.

E de tudo isso, o fato que ele mais odiava era apenas o seguinte: Ele não conseguia esquecê-la.

Em outras oportunidades, ele já tentara. Mas perceptivelmente, não havia obtido o êxito necessário. Deixara de atender o aparelho celular ao ver que o identificador de chamadas indicava o numero da moça. Deixava-o tocar e depois de longos e frustrantes minutos de luta interior, retornava a ligação com a maior e pior ansiedade. Ansiedade que ele só eliminava ao sentir os dedos dela lhe acariciarem o dorso.

E era quando ela lhe mordia o lábio inferior que seu anseio terminava e dava espaço ao seu desejo.

Desejo que malditamente, só ela conseguia descontrolar.

Desejo que infelizmente, só poderia ser continuado até quando o anel dourado dela se passasse para a mão esquerda.

Voltando os olhos para a mulher deitada, se perguntava como é que ela conseguia suportar a convivência que tinha com _ele. _Era sabido de todos que aquela relação era puramente excêntrica. Tão excêntrica quanto a dela e dele próprio.

Aproveitava para olhar o corpo adormecido, pois era apenas em algumas situações que ele podia se dar ao luxo. Situações que ele não questionava e

não se interessava pelos motivos que a levavam até a cama dele. O interessante era o fato de estar com ela.

Deduzia apenas. Deduzia também que a marca arroxeada no braço esquerdo era a razão de sua repentina visita. Repentina, mas não inesperada.

De certo modo, se admirava por vem em Karin um alguém que luta por seus ideais e que se submete a tudo e qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer. De certo modo, sentia inveja.

Sentia porque não conseguia intervir na vida dela suficientemente para desenroscá-la da situação em que se encontrava. A sua índole não lhe permitia interferências. Ele gostava apenas dos objetivos.

Mas queria que esse objetivo fosse Karin. Talvez fosse por isso que ele sempre a recebia com as melhores e piores intenções. Tudo isso dependia do ponto de vista.

E tudo isso dependia das conseqüências.

Parou de tentar analisar a situação em que se metia para observar a mulher acordar aos poucos. Era incrivelmente ridículo o fato de ele considerar aquela mulher com cabelos despenteados e armados, bonita.

Era incrivelmente inconcebível o fato de ela acordar e já olhar para o relógio. Era incrivelmente irritante o fato de ela conferir o celular que se encontrava por sobre o criado mudo e ver se alguma ligação por parte _dele_ ali se encontrava.

Era incrivelmente tolo se submeter àquele tipo de situação. Era loucura ser Suigetsu.

O passar das mãos por sobre os cabelos ruivos os colocava no lugar. O corpo nu que desfilava de um lado a outro do quarto não se importava de assim estar. Karin não tinha frescuras e só usava o lençol ao dormir junto de alguém quando sentia frio.

Suigetsu não reclamaria por isso. Era tentador ver a imagem dela daquela forma. Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até o quarto, não surpreendendo a mulher ao abrir ainda mais a porta e entrar.

- Seu sutiã está caído na sala – disse, ao ver que a moça revirava o lençol procurando pela peça.

Com um curto sorriso, passou por ele, deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Mas ele já estava acostumado a isso. Afinal ela sempre o fazia.

E ele nunca se incomodava. Não reclamava, ao menos.

- Você colocou açúcar no café? – ouviu-a perguntar.

- Coloquei – respondeu, indo ao encontro da jovem semi-vestida.

- Você deveria usar adoçante – recomendou ela, bebericando da xícara.

- Não gosto – disse, sentando-se em frente a ela. – Mas se você quiser, separei um pouco sem açúcar para você naquela outra garrafa – disse, apontando para o lugar.

Com um sorriso sapeca, ela se levantou e pegou do outro café.

- Gostaria de saber a razão de não se vestir totalmente antes de comer algo- comentou ele, curioso.

- Me sinto mais a vontade assim – respondeu, enquanto mordia uma das torradas que ele havia posto sobre a mesa enquanto ela pegava mais café.

- Você nasceu para a nudez compartilhada – gracejou ele.

Ela simplesmente ignorou o fato ao continuar comendo.

-

-

O trabalho se acumulava por sobre a mesa. Fazia já alguns dias que a felicidade dela se tornara a infelicidade dele. Pelo visto, ela não havia tido discussões e nenhuma briga a ponto de ter de vir procurá-lo.

O que despertava a atenção dele era o fato que ela nunca desabafava nada. Ela nunca abrira a boca para fazer qualquer tipo de menção ao fato. Ela simplesmente entrava e saía como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E era exatamente o nada que o fazia concluir de que para Karin, a solução dos seus problemas era o sexo.

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, para ela, bastava uma bela noite de prazer para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

E contrariamente as expectativas dele, tudo voltava como o era.

Dissipando-se dos pensamentos que lhe atrasavam o trabalho, voltou a ler os seus documentos. Havia ainda muita coisa a ser elaborada. E pensar sobre como ela era escrava de seus próprios instintos não o ajudaria em nada no momento.

Bem, ao menos era isso o que ele pensava. Se para ele Karin era apenas uma ninfomaníaca, para ela Suigetsu era apenas um louco apaixonado e que nunca a falaria um mero não a qualquer uma de suas vontades.

Ela sabia que tinha porte para isso. Ele correspondia a cada expectativa que ela criava.

Mas não importando como eles se viam o que é interessante de se perceber é que ela jamais deixaria de enfrentar seus problemas sozinha e que ele jamais negaria companhia.

Ele seria objeto e escravo de seus desejos e ela, a sua eterna Barbarella.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**¹ Barbarella**_ é um personagem de histórias em quadrinhos adultos, criada em 1962 pelo ilustrador e escritor francês Jean Claude Forest.

Aventureira espacial com pendores ninfomaníacos, do século XL, que usa o corpo e a sexualidade para conquistar e derrotar seus oponentes, Barbarella escandalizou a França quando de seu lançamento em livro ilustrado e chegou a ser proibida. Aos poucos, entretanto, conquistou o país e a partir daí espalhou-se pela Europa e pelo mundo, tornando-se uma espécie de ícone do movimento feminista dos anos 60, um James Bond futurista de saias.

_**Yo**__**!**_

_**Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mesmo ainda estando no prazo, mas é que fui viajar e acabei voltando hoje de madrugada, portanto, a qualidade da fic também é culpa do meu cansaço! Mas ainda assim, espero que possa agradar!**_

_**Momento Merchan n.n :**_

_**Idílico: **_Era a hipocrisia de ambos que servia de alicerce para o feliz casamento, mas nem tudo o que parece ser, na verdade é. : Gaara X Ino X Shikamaru X Temari

Se você ler e mandar uma review, prometo que seus olhos não saltam e seu dedo não cai!

Bom, fico por aki! Boa sorte pra mim n.n

_**Reviews??**_

_**Kissus e Dêem GO!**_


End file.
